Jinpagu Time! Next Generation
by Super-nanny
Summary: This is Grand Jipangu. It’s very similar to an existing county and era. Years ago, some criminals and new allies drifted into the country and caused a bit of trouble, but things have settled down, allowing the next generation to grow. However...
1. The Greatest Samurai, part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, blah, blah, blah…**

**Author's note: Okay, I'm back with a new idea for my Crew of the Axe in ****Feudal Japan series. I don't know what made me think of doing this, but a few days ago, I got an idea in my head about the future children of the Axe-Head pirates, then I figured the only way I would be able to pull it off, without messing up the main story is to have it all set in Feudal Japan. So here it is! Watch out for other offspring cameos **

**Jinpagu Time! Next Generation  
The Greatest ****Samurai, part 1**

_This is Grand Jipangu_

_It's very similar to an existing county and era…_

_Well, forget the details this time…_

_Years ago, some criminals and new allies drifted into the country and caused a bit of trouble, but things have settled down _

_The people maintained peace, continued to live happily, allowing the next generation to grow._

_However…_

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Why don't you come and get it then?"

Down on the streets of Grand Jipangu a group of small children had been playing when I much older group of teenagers had disrupted their playtime, snatching one of the younger children's favourite toy boat.

"I can't you are holding it out of my reach," the young girl called out again, jumping up another time to try and reach her toy, only to be laughed at again.

"Well that sucks to be you," the gang leader laughed. He was a lot taller than the other children and had long back hair that looked quite messed up. However, his main feature that stood out was the big red nose on his face, of which was cover in white make up. "A freak like you shouldn't be allowed to even exist," he said, pointing the young girl he was teasing, specifically pointing out her fox like ears sitting on her head and the fox tail that peaked out behind her red kimono.

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Yeah you big meanine!"

"You do this every time, Boggy, leave Shelly alone!" voices called out at them. The red nose boy, Boggy, turned to see the group of kids that were with Shelly, the fox girl, before coming toward him and his gang a little.

The group was made up of three girls, all wearing small kimonos. The first girl, Bell, had short orange hair, with most of her fringe covered over her left eye a little and wore a pink kimono .The second girl, Olivia, had light blue hair that went down to her shoulders and wore a purple kimono. The third and final girl, Merry, had long light blonde hair, a needle shaped nose and wore a light yellow kimono.

Boggy and his gang just smirked at the girls trying to stand up for their friend. "HA! You think we're afraid of a bunch of little girls?"

"But you are afraid of me," a new voice came. Everyone turned their attention up the street to reveal a newcomer, about the same age was the girls, who had medium length blonde hair that was parted more to their right side, blue eyes, wearing a white/light blue kosode, holding a wooden practice sword in their hand.

"YOU!!!!"

"THRYMR!!!" Shelly and Merry cried out in delighted while Bell and Olivia just looked on in confusion. "Thrymr?"

"How can you not know who he is?" Merry questioned.

"Yeah, he's turned up to save us-"

"You mean _you_,"

"Fine, _me_," Shelly continued, "A whole bunch of times, he's my hero!"

Olivia nodded, however, Bell still looked in confusion between Thrymr and Shelly. "But…But that's…."

"Boggy, how many times must I kick your ass before you get the message?" Thrymr said in a rough voice.

"SHUTUP ASSHOLE!!!" Boggy screamed. "You my have beaten me before….BUT! See how to fair against my Boggy gang!"

"YEAH!"

"TOO RIGHT BOSS!"

"Let's show this little punk who's boss!" the gang behind Boggy yelled out in blood thirst, only make Shelly more worried.

"Thrymr you don't have-"

"What did they take?" Thrymr cut her off.

_That's the second time today…_ Shelly's eye twitched, but then snapped out from he thoughts. "I'm sorry?"

"What did they take from you?" Thrymr repeated.

"Oh…we were playing in the street when all of a sudden they came up to us, saying this street was theirs now, and stole my favourite toy boat! My dad gave that to me…" Shelly explained with her lip quivering a the end, almost breaking down into tears again, while bring comforted by her 3 friends. "Please…get it back…"

"I will…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Boggy laughed in a very high pitch tone. "I would like to see you try."

"You asked for it," Thrymr replied just before every member of the gang, excluding Boggy, who had wait back to watch and enjoy the fight, rushed towards Thrymr.

However, with in just mire seconds after the fight begun, Thrymr already placed the practice sword back on to the side of the kosode belt, walking anyway from the bodies of the gang members, who just tired to attack a short while ago, and up to a stunned Boggy. The gang was not dead, just knocked out, but Boggy still looked out in shock, not even noticing at first when Thrymr took the toy out of his hands and then kicking him in-between the legs.

"OOF! Cheap shot…" Boggy screamed in a high pitched voice, doubling over in pain while holding his crouch.

"Cheat shot huh? You think picking on little for the tenth time this week is any better?!" Thrymr angrily yelled down at him. "Don't let me catch you in these parts again…"

With that, Thrymr turned his back on Boggy, walked over to Shelly and her friends, dropping the toy of in her hands and walked off again down the street.

Snapping out of their own shock, Shelly immediately run after Thrymr, to thank him while the other three watched on.

"Man…he sure is something…" Merry dreamily said out loud.

"He…?" Bell whispered to Olivia, who only just gave her the signal to be quiet.

"Thank you, thank you so much…again." Shelly repeated, bowing at every 'thank you' in front of Thrymr.

"Yeah, whatever…"

* * *

Night fell quickly across Grand Jipangu, as the young Thrymr made their way in front of a small house in the outer region of the town, near the woods.

_Home at last…_

_

* * *

_

Inside the small house, a young boy laid on his bed, reading the book in his hands, only to be disrupted with the sound of his bedroom window slide open. Knowing full well who it was, the boy smirked, closed his book and sat up turning around to see Thrymr standing by the opened window.

"Well, well, I was beginning to wonder," the boy said, getting up off his bed. He had medium length blonde hair that was parted more to his left side, blue eyes, a wore a white/light blue kosode, looking EXACTLY like Thrymr, other than the hair parting style. "Wonder when you was ever going to return home… Celeste."

Thrymr, or best really known as Celeste, grinned at her brother. "You were really worried about me, Thrymr?"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, that's the end of the first chapter, confused huh? Well to tell you the truth, so am I at the moment! lol**

**But don't worry, all shall be revealed. Also, I'm welcome to any OC offspring you may have, so if you want them to be apart of this fic, lemme know and I'm sure I'll be able to fit them in somewhere **

**On the next chapter of ****Jinpagu Time! Next Generation**

**Celeste: I didn't think it would ever go on for this long…**

**Thrymr: Your asking us to live a lie **

**???: This is no place for a girl**

**Shelly: I…I just wanted to come by to see you**

**The Greatest ****Samurai, part 2**

**Celeste: THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!**


	2. The Greatest Samurai, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, blah, blah, blah…**

**Jinpagu Time! Next Generation  
The Greatest ****Samurai, part 2**

'_It all happened so fast, __I didn't think it would ever go on for this long…'_

**5 years ago**

"_Oh Dad, not this again, I don't want to!"_

_A 5 year old, Celeste stopped playing on the tree-swing that was in front of their house, looking up to see her father, Devon, and her twin brother, Thrymr, coming out the front door of the house._

"_Come now, Thrymr, we've been over this before. If you are ever going to be better than Roronoa's kid, we have to continue your training."_

'_TRAINING!' Celeste's eyes suddenly lit up, jumping straight off the swing and running up to the father and son. "I'll go! I'LL GO!!!"_

"_That's alright honey, this is more of a father son thing," Devon calmly replied to his daughter, without even looking at her. "Why don't you go help your mother…by the way, if she asks, we've just gone to the woods to chop some wood."_

"_BUT DAD!" Both twins cried out in sync with each other._

"_Not buts! Let's go."_

_With that, Devon grabbed Thrymr's hand and pulled him out of the house and towards the woods, leaving the young Celeste all alone._

_

* * *

_"_Ow man, that was so tough!" Thrymr exclaimed falling back on his bed after hard hours of forced training with his father. Closing his eyes, but then reopening them again when a shadow was cased over him, revealing Celeste looking down at him. "What is it?"_

"_How can you complain?" she simply asked._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_How can you complain when all out father is trying to do it make you stronger!"_

_Thrymr suddenly jumped up, facing his sister directly. "Make me stronger?! LIKE HELL!!!!" Thrymr shouted. "Like me, Cesar doesn't even want to train. Dad is only doing this to boost his stupid pride.."_

_**SLAP!**_

_Thrymr's head snapped to the side, his eyes wide and a red mark on his cheek. He looked back at his sister who's anger built up so much._

"_How dare you…You don't know how lucky you are! I'd give anything in the world just for our father to train me!" Celeste shouted, tears forming in her eyes a little. "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN A GIRL!"_

_Thrymr, still taken back by the slap and his sister's screams, with his own anger building up. "Why would you WANT this kind of life!" he shouted back before running and tackling her. _

_

* * *

_"_Well, that's that done," Devon said proudly to himself, coming back into his house and placing the freshly cut firewood on the table. "At least now she won't ask what I've been doing all day.."_

_Suddenly, Devon was cut off from his out loud thoughts when a he could hear something going on in his kid's shared bedroom. Without thinking twice, he rushed over, slid open the bedroom door to find both his children physically fighting with each other on the floor._

"_Hey, hey, hey, knock it off," he yelled, immediately grabbing the two by the back neck of their clothes, lifting then off each other and off the floor. Both Thrymr and Celeste looked roughed up due to their actions, even both their hairstyles were messed up. "What is going on here?!"_

"_It's nothing…" they both said in sync again._

"_It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing, so spill," Devon demanded, setting the twins back down on the ground, facing in front of him._

_Feeling his anger about to rise again, Thrymr clutched his fist and turned to Celeste. "If you want to throw you're life away and train with him, then go ahead!" he told her, before storming out the bedroom and then out of the house._

_Celeste, feeling a little guilty and upset about what just happened watched him go and as just about to run after him. "But…"_

"_Man, I don't think I would ever understand that girl…" Devon wondered out loud, making Celeste immediately stop in her tracks, turning round to face her father again with a confused look on her face._

"_Huh?"_

"_She's always been an odd one, must get that from her mother. Right, Thrymr?" Devon said, looking directly at Celeste, who was still looking back in confusion._

'_He…he thinks I am Thrymr?' She thought to herself, before noticing the change in her look from the fight. Unsure how to answer, Celeste nodded at her father who sat down on the bed in front of her._

"_Maybe one day there will be a time where there will be famous and skilled Samurai like we are, but whenever that may be, it is not now. __It is no place for a girl to be.." __Celeste lowered her head to cover the tears forming in her eyes again, but Devon had already noticed it. "Hey, what's wrong Thrymr?"_

"_I…I…" she sobbed. "I just feel so bad for __Celeste, she as so much spirit to fight…"_

_Devon nodded. "I know, I know…" He said, reaching over and patting his daughter, still thinking it's his son, on the head, before standing back up and heading out the room._

"_Dad…" __Celeste's voice came, a little rougher than her voice normally is to make herself sound like her brother, making Devon stop at the door and look back. "Mom is not due home until after sunset. So I was wondering…if we could train some more!"_

_Devon's eye widened as he could not believe what he was hearing, in the past, __Thrymr had always put up a fight whenever it was training time, and now he was actually volunteering right in front of him. Something about this scene made a smile sweep across his proud face and nodded. "Sure, let me just get ready."_

_From Celeste's point of view, she felt her own sense of happiness as her father turned around again to leave. 'Yes! This is it! Don't worry father, although you won't know it, you will be helping me prove you wrong, as I will become the Greatest Samurai in the world…Just watch me.'_

_

* * *

Later that day, Thrymr had returned home to an empty house and fell back on his bed again, however his mind was still troubled. Maybe I was too tough on Celeste, but at least she does have it a little easier…_

_Suddenly, Thrymr's thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened again. Thrymr looked up to see Celeste enter their room, looking like she had just been through a lot. _

"_Celeste?!" Thrymr immediately jumped off his bed, facing his sister. "What the hell happened to you?!"_

_As Thrymr worried over her, Celeste couldn't help but just grin. "I had the best day ever!!!"_

**Present day**

Celeste slowly opened her eyes, after waking up from her memory dream. For a long time, she stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on past memories again,

"So look who's finally awake…"A voice came, which made Celeste snap out from her thoughts, rolling over to see Thrymr on the opposite bed to her, still reading his book.

Sitting up from her bed, Celeste rubbed her eyes and stretched out. "Man, how long was I out for?"

"Quite a while…you must of worked yourself up a bit," Thrymr glanced her at from his book. "Ready to talk about?"

"Eh, just I couple of street bullies, no biggie," Celeste waved off.

"It's a huge biggie if they start coming after my ass…again."

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to this, remember…"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house. Shelly was standing in front of the door, looking a little nervous.

'_Okay, Shelly…you can do this…'  
_

_

* * *

_**4 years ago**

_Thrymr stood there silently in shock for a long time, he could not believe what his sister was saying to him. "So, let me get this straight, you are going to pretend to be me, just so our father will train you. I've got to ask…ARE YOU FRICKIN INSANE?!"_

_Celeste winced at her brother's screams at her. "Hey, quiet down, did you want the secret to be found out so quickly?!" she whispered. "Look, I'm not insane, YOU do not want to train with dad, I do. He wants to YOU, not me. Do you see what I'm getting at here."_

"_Well yeah, all too well…But you're asking us to live a lie."_

"_I know, but…but…"_

"_But?"_

_Celeste lowered her head, biting her lip, trying to hold back her tears again. "You did not hear what he said. I need to prove him wrong…THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!"_

_Thrymr__'s eyes widened, taken back by his sister's words yet again, however this soon faded into a grin of his own. "Now look who's being too loud," he reminded her, making young laugh a little through her tears. "Look,__ if you want to go through with this, I won't stop you, just be careful okay?"_

_Celeste nodded. "I will."_

"_And if I EVER have to dress up as you, like a girl, you will have to owe me BIG time!"_

"_Hehehe, deal!"_

**Present day**

"Man, that was long ago…" Thrymr said to himself, coming back from his own memory flashback. "I know I agreed to all this, but it's just it's MY name that's being built up, and when you are not around, I am the one they come after…"

"Trust me, Thrymr, I will never let that happen. Maybe someday…" Celeste began before she was suddenly cut off.

"Thrymr, You have a visitor!" a woman's voice called out.

"Let them in mom," Thrymr called back

"HANG ON A SEC!!!" Thrymr turned back to see Celeste running across the bedroom to her clothes closet, pulling out one of her colourful kimonos and putting it on quickly, covering her Thrymr like clothes she had previously been wearing and forgot to change out off. "Okay, go!"

Thrymr struggled not to laugh, as if on queue, their bedroom door opened to reveal Shelly standing there in front of a taller blonde woman dressed in a white kimono with dragon patterns on it. "This young lady came all the way across town just to see you Thrymr?"

"M-Me?" Thrymr blushed a little.

The woman nodded before someone yelling in the background ruined the moment. "Damnit, Kirsty, why the hell did you have to let her in?!"

The blonde woman's, Kirsty, face changed from a peaceful nature to a look that could kill as she turned back around, closing the door shut behind, with a very loud crashing sound that come shortly afterwards.

"Man, dad's going to be feeling that tomorrow…"

Thrymr nodded before remembering they had a guest in the room. "It's Shelly, isn't it? What are you doing here?

"I…I just wanted to come by to see you," Shelly said, blushing a little herself. "And thank you for saving me yet again…"

"I did?" Quickly glancing at Celeste, who nodded. "Yes I did, no problem…I was happy to do it!"

As Shelly's face brightened up at his words, Celeste couldn't help but smirk at the very couples actions, only to draw attention to herself.

"Oh my God! Celeste?!" Shelly happily cried out before running up and giving her a great big hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Celeste blinked a few times, confused, "You haven't?"

"No! Where have you been?!"

"Oh, I've just...been kind of busy," Celeste nervously replied, trying to cover her tracks.

"Well, either way…I was going to ask Thrymr if he wanted to go to the Sunny Park with me, but as you are here as well, we can all go together!!!"

"Oh…I don't know," Celeste turned her head away, not sure what to do until her brother step in front of her eye sight again.

"Come on, Celeste, everyone needs chance to take a break and play sometime, right?" he said, giving her a little wink.

Celeste sighed, knowing she was out numbered in this battle. "Fine I'll go."

* * *

**Author's note: Oh man that was a long chapter to write! Hehe  
Thank you for all the OC's that have been sent in I promise they will appear in the next chapter**

**On the next chapter of Jinpagu Time! Next Generation**

**Shelly: Welcome to the park of a Thousand Suns**

**Celeste: Long time no see…**

**???: I'm hungry!**

**Thrymr: I have beaten you, Cesar…**

**Playground Troubles **

**???: ****Pipipipipipi****, how would you like to play a game…**


End file.
